Home
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Saat Satsuki melupakan pengertian rumah yang sesungguhnya, Daiki akan mengembalikannya dan memperkenalkannya kembali kalau perlu. — aomomo


Rumah adalah tempat dimana masih ada seseorang yang peduli padamu, memikirkanmu, dan mengharapkanmu untuk kembali pada mereka?

* * *

**Home**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Home © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Kencang, seperti biasanya. Dengan teriakan dan jeritan keras ibunya yang menggambarkan bahwa ia kesakitan, suara pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai lagi-lagi dengan mudahnya ditangkap telinga.

Meskipun Satsuki sudah meletakkan kedua tangannya menutupi jalannya udara masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya, tetap saja suara-suara itu kerap kali terdengar. Bukan kali pertamanya mendengar akan pertengkaran orang tua yang makin hari bukannya membaik malah makin menjadi-jadi.

Mata Satsuki sudah merah, air mata yang terkuras di sana sudah habis. Entah karena ia kebanyakan menangis atau dirinya sudah lupa bagaimana caranya menangis karena sudah melakukannya terus-menerus tanpa henti.

Gadis ini terlihat kacau, ia hancur. Ia rapuh dan telah pecah, sama seperti gelas kaca yang tak sengaja terkena bola. Ia tak terlibat namun ia termasuk salah satu yang hancur. Permainan ini hanya melibatkan bola dan pemainnya, bukan gelas kaca yang tak berdosa. Tapi sebagai akibatnya malah ia yang harus terluka paling dalam, ialah yang paling hancur di antara semuanya.

Dalam kehidupan ini gelas kaca dan Satsuki tak ada bedanya. Sama-sama rapuh, mereka tak ikut dalam permainan takdir ini. Tapi merekalah yang merasakan akibatnya, menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa bertahan tidaklah semudah bagaimana kosakata itu terdengar untuk pertama kalinya.

Terkadang Satsuki ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri ketika ia sukses menutupi semuanya dengan senyum kecil tanpa dosa, suci seperti biasanya. Bermain-main sebagai seorang anak kecil yang masih polos, tak dapat terluka dengan dunia luar, itulah yang kaulakukan? Dan saat malam menjemput, Satsuki akan mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, di balik selimutnya yang tebal, yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan surai rambutnya yang sewarna dengan permen gulali yang disenangi anak-anak. Menangis hingga matanya sembab dan tertidur hingga esok paginya.

Teriakan kedua orang tuanya sudah melewati batas malam ini, Satsuki merasakan perih di matanya begitu ia mencoba mengeluarkan air mata untuk meringankan segala hal yang ditimpakan kepadanya secara tidak langsung.

Menghela napas, tangan yang mencoba untuk tidak terus bergetar itu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai keramik entah sejak kapan. Sepertinya kulit Satsuki sudah terbiasa dengan sensasi rasa dingin itu, terbukti ketika kulit kakinya mengenai lantai dalam waktu yang lama, ia masih dapat bertahan sampai sekarang ini.

Tangannya mengutak-atik benda elektronik itu, mencari satu nomor di kontak ponselnya dan kemudian menekan tombol panggilan, meletakkan benda itu di telinganya kemudian.

Sebuah suara berat di ujung sana mulai terdengar, disertai suara televisi yang dibiarkan menyala, Satsuki mengetahui pemiliknya tidak akan menonton acara yang menurutnya membosankan itu begitu saja.

"Satsuki?"

Satsuki menggigit bibir, merasakan air mata yang ingin sekali melesak keluar, membiarkan diri mereka berjatuhan di dagu gadis itu, hanya saja tak ada setetes pun yang berhasil.

"Dai-chan ..." Suara itu terdengar lirih, bahkan yang menerima panggilan itu mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Satsuki saat itu. Tidak ada bedanya dengan malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Tunggu aku, aku akan segera ke sana."

Satsuki menggigit bibirnya makin dalam, tak lagi merasakan sakit pada belahan daging tersebut dan menganggukan kepalanya sedikit. Kemudian ia menyembunyikan wajahnya, menutupinya dengan lutut yang disatukan. Kedua lengannya memeluk lutut, menyalurkan sedikit keberanian yang sudah terlepas entah sejak kapan.

Ia hancur.

.

Daiki mengetahui bahwa sudah merupakan kesalahan apabila ia memilih untuk masuk melalui pintu masuk utama, mengucapkan salam dan naik ke kamar Satsuki.

Orang tua mana yang membiarkan anak gadisnya ditemani oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang dalam masa remajanya, labil dan mungkin masih puber, terlebih lagi di malam hari, meskipun mereka teman masa kecil? Daiki hafal kebiasaan Satsuki untuk tidak menutup jendela hingga ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Memanjat pohon yang menjuntai hingga ke jendela kamar Satsuki adalah pilihan terbaik yang pernah ada, dan itulah yang diambilnya selama ini.

Satsuki tidak peduli Daiki muncul lewat jendelanya, terdengar aneh dan agak menyeramkan memang, tapi apa boleh buat ketika ia lebih terfokus pada emosinya sendiri dan bukan akal sehatnya.

Seperti sekarang ini; Daiki sampai pada jendela kamar Satsuki, dengan cepat melompat turun dan menghampiri gumpalan selimut yang menghadap ke tembok di sisi lain, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Satsuki ada di sana.

Tak perlu bagi Daiki untuk repot-repot menyapa Satsuki dan menenangkannya dengan berbagai kata hiburan. Tidak, Daiki sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam hal semacam itu.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Satsuki, duduk dan diam begitu saja. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara hingga akhirnya suara isakan tangis mulai terdengar.

Satsuki terlalu banyak menangis, tapi Daiki mengetahui bahwa lebih banyak air mata yang disimpannya daripada yang dikeluarkannya. Meraih pelan tubuh yang semakin lama terasa semakin kurus, Daiki perlahan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

Biarlah selimut yang membungkus tubuh Satsuki menjadi penghalang di antara mereka, sekaligus media Daiki untuk menyalurkan kehangatannya tersendiri, dengan caranya sendiri.

Terakhir Satsuki akan perlahan menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan, jari-jarinya atau telapak tangan. Mahkota merah muda itu juga akan menyembul secara proses, menampakkan diri dari selimut yang menutupinya entah sejak kapan. Saat itu Daiki akan diam, memperhatikannya sampai gadis itu mengulas senyum.

Sebuah senyum pahit. Dingin. Hambar. Tak berasa. Bahkan Daiki ingin sekali meneriaki bahwa Satsuki tidak perlu memaksakan sebuah senyuman jika berhadapan dengannya, dan ia tahu kalau Satsuki sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja.

Tapi apalah daya lidahnya selalu kelu ketika melihat senyum miris yang berada di tengah jeritan dan tangisan malam, seolah kata-kata yang sudah berada pada pangkal lidah kembali tertelan masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya, menyimpannya baik-baik di sana dan tak sekalipun berniat untuk memunculkan diri, lagi.

Daiki menghela napas, mengacak rambut Satsuki dengan pelan hingga gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir tanpa suara. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat, kurang lebih sama tiap malam dimana ia memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan teman masa kecilnya.

"Dai-chan menyebalkan."

"Kau juga sama saja," itulah yang dibalas Daiki, tanpa niat tanpa maksud—ia sama sekali tidak berniat menyakiti Satsuki dengan apa yang sudah diterima gadis itu secara tak langsung. "Sama menyebalkannya dengan berpura-pura kuat seperti itu."

"Hei! Apa salahnya tersenyum?"

"Memaksa tersenyum, maksudmu?" Daiki tertawa, renyah, matanya meremehkan. "Sudahlah, Satsuki, semua cara itu tak akan berhasil denganku."

Pembicaraan mereka malam ini agak berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Biasanya Satsuki akan terdiam mendengar komentar Daiki, hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecil bernada sumbang. Siapa sangka malam ini ia sanggup membalas.

Menertawai sendiri kebodohannya karena telah memilih untuk menyalahkan fakta bahwa ia memang berpura-pura dalam hidup yang penuh dengan kepura-puraan ini, tak menyangka bahwa stok air matanya lebih banyak dari perkiraannya.

Sial. Ia menangis lagi.

Tawa itu perlahan berubah menjadi suara isak kecil yang berusaha diredam sebisa mungkin, dengan Daiki yang tidak sadar akan perbuatannya—merengkuh Satsuki dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan kaus yang dipakainya basah karena air mata yang keras kepala tak mau berhenti.

.

"Selamat pagi, Dai-chan." Daiki mengangkat kepala dari sepatunya, ditemukannya senyum Satsuki dengan mudahnya. Tanpa kata-kata ia membalas sapaan itu dengan tangan yang diangkat sebelah, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang tas biru yang berisi bermacam-macam hal.

"Hari yang cerah?"

"Mendung." Kok bisa sih, basa-basi Satsuki terdengar begitu bodoh, semu. Jelas-jelas awan-awan mulai berkumpul sejak tadi ia bangun tidur dan gadis itu dapat menyebutnya cerah?

Satsuki tertawa. "Menguji Dai-chan apa kau masih ngantuk atau tidak."

"Alasan."

Dan perdebatan mereka kembali mengalir, sampai Daiki menyadari sesuatu—bersyukurlah karena mereka mengenakan seragam musim panas mereka hingga ia tak perlu menggulung lengan baju Satsuki untuk memeriksa satu hal.

"Satsuki, kau—"

"Aku tidak tahu Dai-chan akan menyadarinya lebih cepat dari perkiraanku," tawa itu lagi-lagi terdengar seolah kejadian semalam hanya sampai sebatas itu saja.

Rahang Daiki mengeras, ia tak suka ketika Satsuki memasang wajah seolah tak ada satu hal pun yang terjadi.

"Satsuki, hentikan." Saat itu kepingan indah Satsuki hanya terpaku pada kulit lengannya dari siku ke bawah. Goresan-goresan samar hasil karyanya dapat ditangkap Daiki, ia sudah tahu itu. Tapi apa yang dapat dilakukannya untuk menahan diri?

Tangan itu dirapatkannya ke tubuh, seolah mencoba untuk menyembunyikan luka-luka yang ditoreh silet yang kini berada di tempat sampah kamar mandinya sementara ia mengangkat kepalanya naik dan memberikan sebuah senyum polos.

Lagi.

"Sudahlah, Dai-chan. Tidak usah mencoba untuk merenggut apa yang dapat menenangkanku."

Daiki terdiam mendengar perkataan itu. Keningnya tak berkerut, ia menatap Satsuki kosong.

Kedua mata yang menyipit itu—hei, kau tidak dapat mempercayai kehormatan untuk mengangkat segala beban dari tubuhmu padamu, dan lebih mempercayai benda-benda tajam?

.

Suasana rumah Satsuki makin gaduh malam harinya, bahkan Daiki merasa risau kenapa ponselnya tak berbunyi. Satsuki ada di rumah, ia tahu. Satsuki mendengar semua cercaan orang tuanya, ia tahu.

Bunyi barang dibanting dengan keras, Daiki mendengarnya. Jeritan melengking seorang wanita, hati Daiki berdesir sakit mengingat Satsuki harus mendengar tiap nada yang dilantunkan tiap malam. Kedua iris biru gelap itu tersembunyi rapat ketika Daiki lagi-lagi mendengar sebuah benda yang dibanting beserta dengan jeritan keras, disertai dengan tangisan bersusulan kemudian.

Dan Satsuki masih belum meneleponnya.

Sumpah yang ia buat siang tadi—saat Satsuki menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan alasan bahwa semua itu menenangkan dirinya. Ia akan melindungi Satsuki, menjauhkan segala hal yang membuat mual gadis itu, yang menguras habis air matanya tiap malam.

Jari-jarinya mulai bergerak, tak peduli lagi dengan sapaan ibunya di bawah untuk mengajaknya makan malam. Sebuah pesan terkirim, isinya begitu singkat. Pesan seperti _"kau tidak apa-apa?"_ tidak mendapat respon langsung begitu saja dari gadis yang terus berada di pikirannya.

Kakinya terus bergerak gelisah ketika ia tak mendapat jawaban lima menit kemudian, bersamaan dengan pintu kamarnya yang dibanting. Daiki memutar kepalanya, menemukan figur seorang ibu ada di sana—melipat tangannya dan menatap ke anak semata wayangnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Sekarang kaumau makan atau ti—"

"_Okaa-san_, siapkan makan malam untuk satu orang lagi." Dahi wanita itu berkerut, terutama ketika melihat anaknya bangkit dari duduk dan langsung berjalan keluar kamar, melewati ibunya begitu saja.

Daiki mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponsel yang belum saja bergetar, memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan ketika ia menuruni tangga. Menulikan telinga dari panggilan ibunya yang menggema berulang kali ia juga bisa. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari rumahnya, menuju pagar yang memisahkan rumahnya dan Satsuki, kemudian meloncatinya dengan mudah.

Pohon itu juga dipanjatinya dengan lincah, seolah sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari—setiap malam. Dan dalam waktu dekat ia sampai pada kamar yang bernuansa merah jambu itu, ciri khas tersendiri yang dimiliki Satsuki.

Daiki bersumpah ia kaget setengah mati ketika melihat sosok yang dicarinya tergeletak di lantai begitu saja, mayoritas surainya yang berwarna merah muda menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tubuh bagian atasnya.

Jantungnya hampir melonjak keluar saat ia menghampiri gadis itu, menariknya ke lengannya sendiri, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah dan menemukan kelopak mata yang enggan membuka. Nama itu terus diserukannya sementara ia menggoyangkan tubuh gadis itu.

Nihil. Hasilnya nihil. Satsuki tak membuka mata.

Hingga panggilan yang entah keberapa sudah diserukan Daiki, respon aneh mulai terlihat. Satsuki terlihat terisak, air mata keluar dari kedua matanya yang masih tertutup—membasahi lengan Daiki meskipun itulah yang paling diabaikannya untuk sekarang ini. Daiki masih mencoba untuk memanggilnya bangun, tapi telinganya hanya menangkap sebuah panggilan lirih.

"_Okaa ... san ... otou_—" Satsuki berhenti lagi, sesenggukan menginterupsi kalimat putus-putusnya. Rahang Daiki mengeras, sebisa mungkin meredam rasa sakit yang ia alami ketika melihat teman masa kecilnya berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

Akhirnya perlahan kedua _magenta_ itu menampakkan diri, enggan dan tak sepenuhnya terbuka—meski begitu Daiki sangat berterima kasih atas apa yang dilakukan Satsuki detik itu juga.

"Satsuki—"

"Dai-chan, aku—" Lagi-lagi air mata itu mengganggu, Satsuki mengangkat tangannya untuk segera menghapus segala jejak yang dibuat air matanya sendiri. Kalau saja tangan Daiki tak mengganggu dan membuatnya tetap diam, sementara ia diharuskan menerima perbuatan pemuda itu untuk melakukan kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya.

Jemari Daiki menghapusnya pelan, meskipun tak terbukti ia berhasil dengan air mata Satsuki yang keras kepala tak mau berhenti.

"Tadi—" Satsuki mulai bercerita, dengan banyak kalimatnya yang terpotong di kala isakan tangis mengganggu ceritanya. Bukan cerita pengantar tidur, Daiki malah merasa bahwa ia sedang mendengarkan mimpi terburuk yang pernah ditemuinya.

Bagaimana tiba-tiba kedua orang tuanya memasuki kamar Satsuki—ralat, ayahnya memasuki kamar itu dengan menyeret ibunya, menarik rambutnya hingga air mata tak mau berhenti di wajah wanita itu.

Ayahnya yang setengah mabuk, berteriak keras bahwa anak gadisnya adalah anak sial yang lahir bukan karena cinta melainkan nafsu. Memukuli tubuh Satsuki yang masih dalam proses pertumbuhan dengan ikat pinggang kulit, menyisakan bekas-bekas memar di lengan kaki dan sekujur tubuhnya. Ibunya yang berteriak supaya suaminya mau mendengar, memenuhi permohonannya sekali ini saja untuk berhenti melukai anak mereka sendiri.

_"Jika kauingin menyakiti Satsuki karena ia mirip denganku, lebih baik kaupukul aku! Jangan pukuli Satsuki!"_

Kalimat itu yang memicu berbagai dentang bunyi barang di lantai bawah terdengar hingga ke rumah Daiki. Dan Satsuki terus menangis hingga kegelapan mulai menyergap dan telinganya tuli perlahan.

Tangisannya lagi-lagi pecah begitu cerita—mimpi buruk yang disesalinya adalah sebuah kenyataan selesai. Satsuki terus menggumam tak jelas, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Pemandangan pilu ini membuat Daiki mendesah keras, tekadnya bulat.

Dengan segera ia mengangkat Satsuki ke dalam gendongan, membuat gadis itu kaget meskipun ia tak dapat meronta.

"Da—Dai-chan, apa yang kaulakukan—"

Daiki mengibaskan pertanyaan itu dari telinganya, terus membawa Satsuki turun dari kamarnya dan keluar lewat pintu depan dan berhasil tak tertangkap dalam pandangan mata kedua orang tua Satsuki.

Sesampainya di depan rumahnya sendiri, ia melepas sepatu dan berteriak.

"_Okaa-san_, Satsuki akan menginap di sini."

.

Jamuan makan malam yang diterima Satsuki cukup untuk membuatnya tenang untuk sementara waktu. Sekarang dengan pandangan mata kosong, tidak peduli ia duduk di lantai kamar Daiki yang dingin meskipun pemuda itu sudah terus-menerus memaksanya untuk naik ke ranjang atau setidaknya duduk di kursi dibandingkan berhadapan dengan keramik dingin.

"Dai-chan, aku—salah, ya?" Pertanyaan itu mencelos begitu saja, pandangan matanya masih terarah ke lantai yang sama.

"Salah kenapa?" Daiki menyahut, bertanya balik. "Kalau kau bertanya tenang caramu menenangkan diri sendiri, ya berarti kau itu salah."

"Bukan," bibir Satsuki bergetar ketika ia membalas dengan cara yang berbeda dengan yang ia berikan tadi pagi. "Bukan itu—apa aku salah menganggap mereka adalah keluarga?"

"Apa kau menemukan definisi keluarga dalam mereka?" Jantung Satsuki seperti dihantam, dipaksa untuk berhenti berdetak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Daiki tak puas dengan reaksi diam yang menjadi satu-satunya respon tertinggal.

"Apa kau berpikir rumah itu sebagai rumah?"

_—ya, rumah yang kehilangan arti rumah yang sebetulnya. _

"Apa kau tak sakit dengan semua yang harus kaudengar tiap malam?"

_—tidak, hanya saja aku capek._

"Apa kau tidak lelah selalu menggunakan senyum palsu itu di wajah?"

_—ini adalah tamengku satu-satunya. _

"Tidak puas hidup dalam dunia penuh kepura-puraan?"

_—memang sejak awal semuanya hanyalah ilusi semata._

Satsuki menggigit bibir, tak mampu menjawab semua jawaban yang ada di pikirannya. Menahan air mata yang melesak keluar dari mata sebisa mungkin, sementara Daiki tak berhenti.

"Apa kau tak lelah, Momoi Satsuki?"

"Rumah ... yang kehilangan arti yang sebenarnya," jawaban itu tak ada kaitannya dengan pertanyaan Daiki sebelumnya, melainkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang kedua—atau pertama sejak Satsuki mengontrol dirinya sendiri atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak berhenti.

"Kita ... bukan keluarga." Hanya sebagai status, bukanlah keluarga yang sebetulnya. Satsuki mengangkat kepalanya, tidak segan-segan menunjukkan luka di wajah pada teman masa kecilnya sementara kepingan itu dilanda banjir yang siap tumpah. "Jadi dimana ... tempatku berada?"

Dimanakah ia harus pulang, dimana tempatnya berada? Jika rumah itu bukanlah rumah yang sesungguhnya untuknya—jadi dimana?

Tekad Daiki sudah bulat—ia akan melindungi Satsuki.

Tangan-tangan itu meraih buku-buku jari yang kian memutih tanpa sebab, mengelusnya perlahan ketika ia merasakan Satsuki mulai tak dapat menahan emosinya. Daiki merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Dan itulah yang terhangat.

"Tinggalah di sini," suaranya serak ketika mendengar Satsuki mulai mengeluarkan isakan lagi. "Dan nanti—menikahlah denganku."

Manik Satsuki membesar, tidak menyangka remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun akan berbicara akan hal seperti ini. Terlalu cepat, memang, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya yakin bahwa Daiki tak bercanda dengan intensi yang dihaturkannya berusan.

Daiki melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Satsuki, dengan dalam—

"Saat itu aku akan mengembalikan kepadamu, atau aku akan mengenalkan kepadamu arti rumah yang sebetulnya."

—dan diam-diam terasa hangat.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Okesip ini fanfic AoMomo pertama saya dan langsung ke genre seperti ini. Alurnya mendadak ngebut di tengah—atau cuma saya yang mikir begitu? Ide cerita ini mayoritas inspired dari real life story lol, meskipun yang namanya fanfiksi pasti banyak bumbunya hahaha. Bahkan hampir semua yang saya tulis ini hasil otak saya yang nista, tapi yah tetep ide awalnya berasal dari real life saya, kejadian kurang lebih tiga hari apa empat hari yang lalu huehehe.

Dan maaf kalau Satsuki terkesan cengeng atau apa ;_; saya mau buat dia—gimana bilangnya ya ... kesannya emang benar-benar terluka gitu. Satu lagi, saya uhukaomomoshipperuhuk yey! Jadi mungkin saya bakal bergelut dengan pairing ini juga selain AkaKuro, KiKuro dll.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

**[11.06.14]**


End file.
